


The Tears That Fall Unto The Piano Keys

by LostRose0



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Crying, Damien (Seduce Me) - Freeform, Demons, Depression, Determination, Ending song, Erik (Seduce Me), F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Feels, Fly High, Grandfather, Grandpa - Freeform, Harem, Humans, Hurt, I got sad making this, Incubi, Inner Strength, James (Seduce Me), Love, Matthew (Seduce Me), Music, Notice me Reader-sempai!, Notice meeeee, Otome - Freeform, Otome Game, Piano, Raestro, Reverse Harem, Romance, Sad, Sam (Seduce Me), Seduce Me - Freeform, Song - Freeform, Strength, Tears, Thats the only demon name I can remember, Video Game, dating sim, dating simulator, demon x human, depressing song, game, grand piano, incubus, lyrics, motivation, piano song, sad song, song fanfiction, song-fic, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRose0/pseuds/LostRose0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a song-fic for the free game: Seduce Me. The song is the ending music of the game, Fly High.</p><p>A few days after Mika meets the 5 demons, Mika's waiting for the boys to come home, and she decides to wander the mansion. She finds her grandfather's grand piano, with sheet music on it, without lyrics. </p><p>Mika decides to make some in honor of his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tears That Fall Unto The Piano Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZVtVd8aOXk  
> It's sung by the creator of the game, Michaela Laws herself! All hail the queen!
> 
> I own nothing. I claim no rights to the game, music, or it's characters.

Mika glanced up at the Grandfather clock.

Damn.

They were really late this time.

They had all ran to the store to get groceries.

It was 9 pm, and the boys still haven’t gotten back. If that lot of Incubi were gonna live under her roof, then they’d at least have to come home at a decent time!

Oh, who was she kidding? They’re friggin’ incubi.

They’re probably doing something that she doesn’t want to think about, getting energy.

It’s only been a few days since she’s agreed to let them stay and she’s already a grumbling idiot, doting on them like a mother.

_Or a jealous lover._

She shook her head. She didn’t like that thought. She had no right to think that way.

Her grandfather’s words echoed in her head.

Mika softly said to the air,

“Hold your ground, even if the whole world turns against you…. Oh, grandpa. If only you were here. You’d know what to do. Father grows increasingly dependent on me by the day. He wants me to be the perfect CEO, yet he never stops to think what I want. I’m a caged bird, grandpa. What were you thinking, when you sent these men to me? How could a caged bird help them?”

Mika’s voice broke as she tried to collect herself.

Her father’s voice rang in her head.

_“Dry your tears. A CEO doesn’t cry. You have to grow up, sometime.”_

She let a few tears drop just to spite him. Mika quickly wiped them and made a split decision.

She ran from room to room of the mansion, the sound of each door slamming open echoed through the halls. She was searching for a room in particular.

She finally arrived to an unused music room. The music room had all you could want for composing a brilliant piece of music. A harp, drums, trombones, and saxes. All the way up to violins, bases, and acoustic guitars.

Mika sat down at the Grand piano. She hasn’t played the piano since she was a kid. When her grandfather used to play sweet, calm melodies for her. They were always-

“Huh?”

Her thoughts were interrupted by her eye catching sheet music sitting on the piano’s mantle. The sheet music wasn’t printed, the notes upon it were drawn. The sheet music pages are caked in dust, and she hasn’t heard a piano play since her time with her grandfather, so this must have been written by him.

Mika curiously took the sheet music from off the display, and wiped the dust off with her hands.

“Hrm…I don’t think…Wait! I remember this! Grandpa used to play this for me all the time when I was younger!”, Mika stated in amazement.

Her eyes caught another interesting detail.

Where the words would go on the sheet music, Her Grandpa left it blank. All of it save for the title, which her grandpa just wrote in beautiful cursive handwriting,

**_To Mika, My precious granddaughter. Write your own story. Do what makes you happy._ **

Tears welled up in her eyes again at his words.

All he ever wanted for Mika was for her to be happy.

The Incubi she found bleeding and weak, in the mansion he gave her, was proof of that.

Her grandfather was truly an extraordinary man. She missed him so much.

She brushed off the sadness and placed the music sheet back on the mantle.

Her fingers splayed over the piano keys as she attempted to play some of the chords on the music sheet.

Her fingers clashed many times, leading to many discordant notes, but her grandfather showed her how to play and read sheet music.

Granted, he didn’t have much time to teach her, but never mind that.

Soon, she started to feel the music flow out as a nostalgic tune starts to come out from under her fingertips. She was getting a hang of it but, every so often, she would mess up, and have to start over.

Once she started to get familiar with how to play the song, she started to add words.

She had a lovely voice (a positive feature about her for which she would never admit) and she started to try and sing words with the song.

It was like learning how to play the song. It took a lot of trial and error to make lyrics.

But, she kept at it.

She kept singing, and perfecting the playing of the song, in honor of her grandfather.

She kept at it for hours.

 _‘It’s about 11:45 P.M’_ , Mika thought as she hummed the tune of the next notes she’s supposed to play, muffled through the pencil she had between her lips.

She quickly removed the pencil from her lips and wrote something down on the sheet music, before placing pencil on the mantle.

That’s it.

She did it.

She made a decent song. Or at least she made decent lyrics to her grandfather’s song.

She took a deep breath and flipped the pages back to the first verse.

She could already feel sadness well up inside her as she began to sing and play the whole song, her words and chords echoing throughout the empty mansion.

 

**_“Innocent Ignorance…..”_ **

 

Her fingers gently moved across the keyboard.

 

**_“Tell me, Did you get your way?”_ **

 

Her grandfather’s face flashed within her mind at those words.

_‘I don’t know, Grandpa. I don’t know yet.’_

 

**_“Sing your sweet melody…..”_ **

 

Her memories of him came up again.

_“You have a lot of time to decide. Do what makes you happy.”_

 

**_“Bare the burden of the choices that you made.”_ **

 

Mika was getting it just like she pictured it so far.

 

**_“Go on, chase the morning with your heart.”_ **

 

Her thoughts floated to her dreams. Her dreams that did not involve being CEO of the Anderson Toy’s company.

 

**_“The worst is over now. You’re moving on…”_ **

 

As much as she hated her father for kicking her out, she also felt like thanking him. She was indeed moving on, in a new house. Her father may not know it now, but he unconsciously gave her the new life she was looking for.

 

**_“‘Cause in the end, when your story’s over, then…._ **

**_You’ll love the path you’ve walked on all along.”_ **

 

She could only hope he’d see it the same way in time. She highly doubted it

Still…..

 

**_“Fly high, Let your fingers touch the sky…”_ **

 

Still, she’d keep dreaming for what she desired. Even, though she didn’t know what she desired.

 

**_“Your journey’s far from over.”_ **

 

She’d keep pushing on for what she was waiting for. Even though she didn’t know that either.

 

**_“There’s a million stories left to write…..”_ **

 

She’d keep standing her ground no matter if the whole world turned against her. That is for sure.

 

 **_“_ ** **_Be free, to explore the life you seek.”_ **

 

One day, she knew, if she tried hard enough, she could travel the world and take it day by day.

 

 **_“_ ** **_To embrace the love you carry.”_ **

 

She hasn’t found love, but she yearns for it all the same. Surely, that would never be given though…..

She banished her thought so that she could keep singing.

 

**_“Know the choices that you made were right.”_ **

 

As the words left her lips, her chest tightened.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt like the air left her lungs.

She wanted that assurance more than anything.

She looked up from the sheet to the window that let in rays of moonlight, as she had this part memorized, letting out shaky breaths as she struggled to breathe.

Nevertheless, she continued, concentrating on playing without mistakes, as she went into the instrumental, a more complicated and wistful part of the song.

The melody that her grandfather made, at this point, gave off a feeling of hope that you’ll have the strength to keep fighting for tomorrow.

So, she made lyrics accordingly.

 

**_“If you find regret inside, Don’t let the pain take over your life.”_ **

 

She had been tempted to toss the demons back onto the street when she found them wounded, but Mika knew that her grandfather would never do such a thing.

She was only letting her grief and anger get the best of her when she thought of that.

 

**_“Soon you will see that you are free. Take the future in your hands now,”_ **

 

She smiled softly at the thought of her odd new friends. She had only known them for a few days, but she had already grown to care for them and enjoy their variable personalities and company.

 

**_“It’s in your sight.”_ **

 

Her sadness temporarily disappeared as she sang.

 

**_“Go on, there’s no better time to start._ **

**_Your path is clearer now, urging you on.”_ **

 

Mika couldn’t help, but feel like the men finding the mansion was somehow meant to be. Like they were meant to come for her to help them.

 

Or, maybe, they were meant to help her.

 

 **_“_ ** **_Don’t be afraid. The fear inside will fade.”_ **

 

Her thoughts drift to Malix. His shocked expression when she stood up to him.

 

**_“The Trials that you face will make you strong!”_ **

 

It made her feel good to know that she still had courage to do such things.

 

**_“Fly high, Feel the wind blow as you fly…..”_ **

 

Mika knew that no matter what, she wouldn’t give up. She’s gonna go for her dream.

She’s gonna run for it.

 

**_“Your journey’s not yet over.”_ **

 

Before she could stop herself, tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at the sheet music.

 

**_“There’s a hundred battles left to fight…..”_ **

 

No matter what people thought of her, she’s gonna fight for what she believes in.

 

**_“Be free, to be who you want to be.”_ **

 

Water droplets fell onto the keyboard as she sang with all of her soul.

 

**_“Love, you have just one life only,”_ **

 

This was truly the song of a bird caged. A bird that wants something to set it free. Anything.

 

**_“Know the choices that you make are right.”_ **

 

She sniffled as the instrumental entered again. She put all of heart into the lyrics and playing.

She doesn’t have time to wipe her tears. Her voice wavered and softened.

 

**_“Fly high, Let your fingers touch the sky…..”_ **

 

This would be a turning point. She wanted so desperately to break free of the chains of what people expect of her.

 

**_“Your journey’s far from over.”_ **

 

Never again would things be the same.

She would never again cry in vain.

 

**_“There’s a million stories left to write…..”_ **

 

The five lust demons that had been standing in the doorway behind her ever since she started to sing after she finished writing it would make sure of that.

 

**_“Be free to explore the life you seek._**

**_To embrace the love you carry."  
  
_ **

 

No matter which one of them it would be.

 

**_“Know the choices that you made were right.”_ **

 

**_FIN._ **


End file.
